Pazuzu
Duke Pazuzu is an archdemon who is the Lord of the Duchy of Western Yamato and the leader of the Western Horde in the Third Age. He is the father of Naamah. He hasn't been participating in demon politics as openly as his fellow archdemons and has instead concentrating on running his business operations in Oreinashi for the time being although he has an agenda and a few tricks up his sleeve. Biography Early Years An elven witch tried to summon Pazuzu and enslave him to do her bidding, but her spell backfired. After a brief struggle, she was pulled into the Demon Realm and tortured for centuries as part of Pazuzu's harem. Their forced union resulted in the birth of their daughter Naamah, a half-demon. Naamah eventually rose to the position of Dreadlady, becoming Pazuzu's closest lieutenant. As the Cataclysm came and demons could finally invade the Land of the Living, Pazuzu was among those who managed to rally an army behind him. His maneuvers allowed him to take over Western Yamato, and his horde became known as the Western Horde. He and his officers settled in Oreinashi and began living in a luxurious lifestyle. He seems to know Jono Renfield after whom he has sent bounty hunters. Godslayer Era Fool's Errand Pazuzu saw how the captain of the guard brought in a group of succubi whom the guards had captured at the gates of the palace. When the captain provoked the leader of the succubi too much, she slaughtered him in response, and her companions likewise dealt with nearby guards who tried to avenge their captain's death. Before the scene would turn into a massacre, Pazuzu ordered both his guards and the succubi to stop and then turned his attention to the leader of the female group who turned out to be Nina Heeate L'andariel who revealed that she'd taken over the Southern Horde and was now an archdemon just like Pazuzu was. The Duke of the West remained calm and had rather pleasant chatter with the rival archdemon while revealing that he'd known her true identity ever since she'd set foot on Oreinashi's soil due to his magic detection. He asked Nina why she had ''really come to see him, and Nina responded by producing a magical elven scepter, offering it--and perhaps more--as a gift to Pazuzu if he could spare some time to listen to what she had in mind for the future of the hordes. Pazuzu seemed interested in Nina's boldness and let her continue talking. Aliases and Nicknames ; Diviner : Another name Pazuzu is known by. It refers to his ability to divine his enemy's movements whenever they enter his domain, and he can predict the future to a certain extent. Some rumours say that the title actually refers to Pazuzu's true, demonic form. ; Lord of the West : An honorary title given to Pazuzu after he formed the Duchy of Western Yamato. Appearance Hard black plates with cracks of glowing green underskin, and glowing red eyes. Beyond this he has a very classical appearance, giant rams horns, hooves, wings and a spikey tail. He dresses the part of a ridiculously wealthy human lord, the finest blue fabrics, jewels and gold trim. Also, he's huge, caused by his massive appetite. Personality and Traits Self-indulgent, entitled, merciless. Powers and Abilities Pazuzu is an archdemon and is thus quite powerful. He's skilled in the use of a two-handed great sword. He also has second sight which allows him to see and sense any powerful demon who enters Oreinashi. It is said that he can see things in advance and predict the ever-changing future to suit his needs, but whether this is hearsay or truth is unknown. Relationships Jono Renfield Pazuzu doesn't like Jono. The two almost fought a duel when Jono had an affair with Pazuzu's daughter Naamah until the duel was interrupted and Jono was taken from him before he could strike him down. Since then Pazuzu has put a bounty on Jono's head, letting mercenaries to deal with the elusive demon slayer and bring him to him dead or alive. Naamah Pazuzu's daughter has managed to rise up the ranks and become Pazuzu's Dreadlady. See also *Naamah *Western Horde Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Third Age Category:Western Horde Category:Yamato